memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Unnamed Orions
This is a list of Unnamed Orions. :See Category:Orions for a full listing of Orions. 22nd century Orion Syndicate Clerk This Orion was a high-ranking logistics clerk working for the Orion Syndicate on Rigel X. He managed the slave market there. In February 2155, he was captured by Captain Jonathan Archer, Commander Shran, Lieutenant Malcolm Reed and a team of MACOs, and interrogated as to the whereabouts of 37 Aenar kidnapped by Orion slavers. He refused to answer until beaten by Shran, but not before secretly summoning Syndicate forces to his aid. Syndicate security This Orion led the Syndicate security forces that attempted to subdue and arrest Archer, Shran and their team for breaking Orion Syndicate Economic Protocols. He gave them one alik before he would lethal force to capture them, but they transported away soon after. ( ) 23rd century Sanctuary inhabitant This Orion was a member of a group of survivalists on the planet Sanctuary in 2269, who did not trust the Senites that ran the communities. The survivalists ambushed and captured James Kirk, Spock, and Leonard McCoy soon after they arrived on Sanctuary. The Orion looted and examined their equipment, and kept it for the group when they were released. ( }}) :This Orion is likely to be a wanted criminal who fled to Sanctuary. The Pirates of Orion thumb|[[Lieutenant Cophot and Orion captain]]These are the crew of the Orion pirate ship that attacked and raided the [[USS Huron|USS Huron]] and was pursued by the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A)|USS Enterprise]] in 2270 (stardate 6334.1–6335.6). The captain was careful to avoid giving his name or that of his ship prior to his capture, to preserve the secrecy of his actions. Captain This Orion captain (or elt) was the commanding officer. When cornered by the Enterprise, he first denied his ship's involvement, then accepted Captain James T. Kirk's offer to return the strobolin in exchange for keeping the dilithium and Kirk's silence, preserving Orion neutrality. But he didn't trust Kirk, and chose the suicidal destruction of both ships to conceal their actions. He chose to make a handover on the surface of a nearby asteroid, while carrying an explosive device. He claimed he'd often wondered what instant death would feel like. But the attempt was thwarted, and he was captured by Kirk. He then attempted to swallow a poison pill, but was stopped by Starfleet guards. With no other choice, he ordered his executive officer Cophot to stand down their self-destructive attack. He and his crew were captured by the Enterprise crew. ( ) thumb|[[Lieutenant Cophot and Orion ensign]] Ensign This Orion ensign was the communications officer. He was scanning the asteroid when his captain met with Kirk, and reported their sudden disappearance.( ) :By their claims to be representatives of their government and their naval ranks, these Orion pirates may in fact be Orion Space Navy officers engaging in privateering. Orion Ruse These are inhabitants of the Orion Colony world of Daros IV. Orion slave girl (Daros) This Green Orion woman was an Orion slave girl enslaved to the Keros Family. She was a talented dancer who commonly used two long daggers as part of her performances, as well as a great deal of acrobatics, such as whirling, leaping, somersaults, fast movement and even juggling the daggers. She danced to the tune of a single, piping flute. She also worked as an assassin, who seduced her target into a position of vulnerability then struck with a small dagger she kept strapped to her thigh beneath her cloak. The dagger was poisoned with Cylanite. In reference stardate 2/1412 (circa 2273), she was 36 years old. She danced as the main entertainment at banquets held by Imri Keros for the crews of the Eridani Star and the ''Illusion''. Captain Solomon Kane of the Illusion (really the pirate ship Werewolf) could hire her to assassinate the Eridani's captain in revenge, if the other ship beat him to a trade deal with the Keros Family, then open the airlock to let his boarding party in. However, it was possible that she might fall in love with her intended victim and confess. ( ) Orion tribble salesman This was a seedy-looking Orion man who worked in the Shadow Market. He sold tribbles that he claimed were genetically altered to not reproduce. He asked for 100 credits but could be haggled down to 25. As guaranteed, the tribble was sterile, but died within 24 hours. It was in fact a stuffed fake, equipped with a small battery-powered device that made it purr on touch. ( ) Makon's crew Makon's pirate crew. ( ) 24th century Starfleet Intelligence technician This Orion man was a technician working with Starfleet Intelligence, though he seemed very young. In 2361, he helped disguise Ensign Zak Kebron as a park statue in order to capture Erril G'Doh ( ). Quark's patron In 2369, this Orion complained loudly to Quark about the quality of his drinks, disturbing Quark's conversation with Glav. ( }}) 25th century communications officer In 2409 an Orion served aboard the as communications officer. ( ) External link * category:lists Orions Unnamed